Hot as Ice and Cold as Fire
by Luna Maria Boulevardes
Summary: Zutara. Oneshot. He was interrogating her, and she was defying him. He was lonesome, and she was a good listener. It was late at night, and a trade of the romantic sort was rather inevitable.


July 4, 2005

Eternal Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

The interrogation has been going on for six hours. Prince Zuko's (nonexistent) patience was gone. He swished the tea around in his cup, frowning deeply at the stupid girl before him. And the stupid tea! Why didn't they have anything better on this blasted ship? He would've preferred water, but that would have been a foolhardy move. He'd only manage to get smacked around with a water whip or something of the sort. The girl glared at him angrily, and he guessed she was about as frustrated with him and he was with her.

"You're putting yourself through a lot for nothing." He stated. "With or without your help, I will catch the Avatar."

"No you won't! Sokka and Aang with find a way to escape! I know they will." She said, icy fire flashing in her blue eyes.

"Why do you bother to keep repeating this mantra? So young, so naïve." He growled, debating about whether to continue this interrogation or throw her away for the night. What use was she bringing anyway? So loyal and unyielding to the Avatar . . . if he wasn't so bent on cracking her he might have admired these qualities.

"And you think you've so mature?" She snapped back, struggling against the ropes that bound her to a wooden chair. "You're the most immature bastard I've ever had the displeasure of laying eyes on! You-" She stopped abruptly as he threw his (vile, horrible) tea at her. "Well, I guess I just proved a point there didn't I?" She smirked.

"Be quiet! You're my prisoner, I can do whatever I want with you." He said, considering that statement for a moment. Katara said nothing, also considering the statement. She was a prisoner. . . He could do whatever he wanted. This was an interrogation . . . which meant he could take information from her by any means necessary. She doubted he was gentleman enough to dismiss the thought of force; physical, mental, or god forbid sexual. Katara shivered, consumed by fear. Fire could evaporate water into steam. And right now Zuko was a great fire burning away every bit of courage she had and consuming her with fear that she didn't know existed. She sank into her seat as Zuko cast a wary, considering glance.

"Do you understand how important it is that I catch the Avatar?" He asked, towering over her. Katara flinched, wanting badly to escape. Yes, she was physically trapped but now she felt mentally trapped. Overwhelmed.

"No." She squeaked at last. It was a true statement. She didn't know what use the Prince had for her friend. Yes, the Fire Nation would lose power if Aang restored order, but if it was that frightening a though why didn't the king come with better boats and weapons and whatever they were chasing poor Aang with?

"I need the Avatar to restore my honor. And even a silly little girl like you should be able to understand that." He said, chuckling mockingly at her.

"I am not a little girl! Much less a silly one. I'm fourteen, fifteen in a few months." She said pride fully.

"But I'm sixteen. Thus you are still a _little_ girl." He said, smirking at the dark look on her face.

"Well, are you going to tell me why you want Aang so much or stand there and make fun of me?" Katara asked. He sighed, and shot her a look of annoyance.

"It is as I said. It's to restore my honor." He said, not sure why he was telling her this. He wanted to make her understand. But why? Perhaps it went back to admiring her. It really was a shame she had to be the Avatar's friend. . .

"Restore?" She echoed, confused by the word. "I wasn't aware it was lost."

"It was a battle plan. It was going to kill thousands of people in the name of a very small victory. I couldn't let that happen. I spoke. . .and challenged my father. How stupid I looked. And if that wasn't bad enough, he made sure I'd remember what happened every time I looked in a mirror."

"He must care some. He gave you these ships, didn't he?" Katara said, trying to comfort him and not knowing why. Perhaps she wanted to believe he was human, that he wasn't some unyielding block of stone out to crush her. She shuddered as she heard Zuko's bitter laugh.

"The ships belong to my uncle. My food belongs to my uncle. These clothes I wear belong to my uncle. I'm in exile; I'm a nothing until I catch the Avatar." He told her, unsure of why he was doing this. It was messy topic, not something he really liked to talk about. But he didn't mind talking to her as much as he thought he would. Actually, he was rather enjoying himself.

"Oh." Katara said in hushed voice, not knowing quite what to say. He didn't meet her eyes, and for a moment all was silent. "I. . . I didn't know."

"It's ok." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok." He repeated, more for his own benefit than hers. She shrouded away, unsure of how to react. He pulled her back, yanking her arm roughly. Katara spasmed as nervous energy cradled her body. He ran a finger from her ear to her chin, and she did not resist. She simply let him stroke her cheek, and then tenderly cup the side of her face.

"Will you runaway?" He asked her, studying her with a cryptic glance she wished she could read but knew she couldn't.

"Runaway?" She repeated.

"If I cut the ropes." He stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Katara shrugged. Even if she ran, where would she go? Somehow she doubted she would have much of a chance of beating him to the door. He hesitated a moment, and then set a slender flame that left the rope in ashes on the steel floor but did nothing to harm Katara. She smoothed her clothing a bit, and faced the Prince. He wasn't that much taller than her. A few inches, but nothing that made her feel like she was being drowned. His body radiated comforting warmth, and she was drawn to it.

Now again, he was stroking her cheek, in a tender manner that caught her off guard. She leaned into it, and brought her own hand up to clasp his. She wanted him close to her. She wanted to savor this moment and never let it go. And she didn't know why. But for this moment, that was ok.

"I'll let you go free, just do one thing first." Zuko said, arms muscles tensing to grab her if she tried to bolt. Katara's eyes narrowed, and she felt the same fear she'd felt before. But stronger. Much stronger. She took a step back, inhaling sharply.

"Wh-what do you want?" She asked, attempting to keep her voice steady. She longed to smack him, but feared angering him and keep quiet and still, as one might do when trying to ward off a dog.

"Just a kiss." He said casually. Katara took another step back and ended up in the chair again. He pressed her into the chair, and she inhaled sharply. "It's been so long since I've felt a connection with another human being." He whispered, rubbing his cheek against hers and inhaling her scent deeply. "So long since the warmth of woman. . ." She flinched as his ragged breath brushed against her neck, hot, moist, and very pleasant.

She uncertainly leaned her face to his, closing her eyes and waiting for something to happen. And finally, she felt his lips very tenderly touch hers. When he realized she wasn't going anywhere, he pressed against her with ravenous force.

Zuko was human, Katara realized. And as much as she hated to admit it, being human meant he needed other humans. How lonely he must be, exiled with no honor. And for a fleeting second, she understood why he wanted to capture Aang so very much. But she wasn't given much time to ponder this before he pulled away, looking rather flustered.

"Go." He said. Katara blinked, disbelieving. Was she really free. . . .?

"I said leave!" He shouted at her, anger causing flitting sparks to fly from his hands. For reasons she couldn't understand, his anger made her feel like crying. The waterbender didn't waste time and ran to door, running out before he changed his mind. Zuko watched her go, silent and confused. Someday, when his honor was restored and the bratty Avatar out of the way he was going to go for her and take her away, never letting her go. Yes, someday, when it was safe to hold her close.

_**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**_

Katara ran and ran and ran, ran until her legs collapsed from under her and finally she let her emotions win and cried, long hard sobs that penetrated the woods surrounding her. She didn't understand, she shouldn't cry over the bastard of a prince. She hadn't cried since her mother died when she was eight years old. She was supposed to be optimistic and strong, but here she was blubbering like some little baby over a stupid (enemy of a) boy. She continued walking, crying still and forcing herself to call for Aang and Sokka when it was Zuko she wanted to see, to hear….

. . .. to taste. . .

"Katara! Thank god we found you!" Sokka said, hugging his sister protectively. "Katara.. . you've been crying! What did those bastards do to you? Because I swear on our mother's grave. . ."

"Sokka, I'm fine. I escaped through the ventilation. The heat made my eyes tear." She lied quickly, shoved down the guilt she felt.

"We were worried." Aang said, looking at her with concern.

"I'm ok." Katara said reassuringly, even as the words rang false to her own ears. "I'm ok." She said, more to herself. She sighed, and walked back with them, silent and telling them she was tired. Katara shivered in the cold, and shoved her hands deep into her pockets. She frowned as her hands met metal, and pulled, gasping as she realized what it was: her mother's necklace. A small note was attached, and Katara squinted to read it.

To Katara

From Zuko

Please Reveiw!

Eternal Luna


End file.
